REMIX
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: Along with my other songfic, this takes any song and creates it phantom style.
1. I am the phantom

I am the phantom to the tune of We are Young by FUN

Give me a few minutes I

I need to get my punjab straight

My Christine's with that fop and she's singin' her voice is really great

Soon she'll be waiting for me just across the mirror

Her loves been taken by a fop without a scar (yet)

I know I tried to kidnap you months ago

I know you never will forget

But between the kisses with your Raouly Pookie Kins (Gag)

I just wanna apologize

(And then maybe kill him)

So when you leave Raoul

And you feel like coming down

I'll carry you there

Tonight

I am the phantom

So I'll set the opera on fire

We can sing the music of the night

Tonight

I am the phantom

So I'll set the opera on fire

We can sing the music of the night

Now you know that your

All I got

I guess you thought the way I thought

Maybe you realize and come running back to me

Oh joy Raoul is back

Lets feed him a roach

Cause now, I'll carry you home

Tonight

I am the phantom

So I'll set the opera on fire

We can sing the music of the night

Tonight

I am the phantom

So I'll set the opera on fire

We can sing the music of the night

I'll kidnap you tonight (no no no no no)

Yes, Ill kidnap you tonight (no no no no no)

I'll kidnap you tonight (well, your better than Raoul)

Yes, I'll kidnap you tonight (Yay yay yay yay)

Darkness is on my side (Ahhhhhhhh)

I'll always have to run (Ahhhhhhh)

I'll always have you by my side Christine (YESSSSSSS)

You are my angel of music (Ahhhhhhhhhhh)

Sing my angel of music (Ahhhhhhhhh)

Always together in night

Tonight

I am the phantom

So I'll set the opera on fire

We can sing the music of the night

Tonight

I am the phantom

So I'll set the opera on fire

We can sing the music of the night

So you'll never

Run to your Raouly Kins

Cuz you'll be with me tonight


	2. Phantom Style

to the tune of Gangnam Style

Punjab is Phantom style

Phantom style

Christine with her curls, her voice is super everyday

Girl you know how to enjoy the freedom of the music of the night

She get worried when her lover come around

Cause her love life, has a twist

I am a phantom

A phantom and I live in a lair

A phantom who kills his enemies without a thought

Whose mind works when night comes

That kind of phantom

Beautiful, Singer girl

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Beautiful, singer girl

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Now let's go kill your _friend_

_Punjab is phantom style, phantom style  
_

_Punjab is phantom style, phantom style  
_

_Eh- Christine, Punjab is Phantom style  
_

_Eh- Christine oh oh oh oh_

Christine who looks quiet woos many boys

That girl who her hair down when the right time comes

Christine covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all

Wow, I really like her__

I'm a phantom

A phantom who seems mental but kills when he kills

A phantom who goes completely crazy when the right time comes

A phantom who has bulging ideas rather than muscles

Wow, I'm sexy

Beautiful, Singer girl

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Beautiful, singer girl

Yes you, hey, yes you, hey

Now let's go kill your _friend  
_

_Punjab is phantom style, phantom style  
_

_Eh- Christine, Punjab is Phantom style  
_

_Eh- Christine oh oh oh oh  
_

I'm always the running man the killing man, baby baby

I'm a man who knows a thing or two (Or 2000)

I'm always the running man the killing man, baby baby

I'm a man who knows a thing or two (Or 2000)

You know what I'm saying

Punjab is phantom style

_Eh- Christine, Punjab is Phantom style  
_

_Eh- Christine oh oh oh oh  
_


	3. I wanna be a Raoul Killer

to the tune of I WANNA BE A BILLIONAIRE

I wanna be a Raoul Killer so freakin bad

Have Christine be mine alone

Uh, I wanna be one the cover of most wanted magazine

Under the opera holding hands with Christine

Oh, every time I close my eyes

I see my lover next to me

A different weapon every time, all right

I swear, Christine better prepare

For when I'm a Raoul Killer

Yeah I would have my shows in the Opera

I would be the happy with my, Christine

Give me a hit list

I'd probably pull an punjab on Raoul

And make a bunch of babies that look like Christine

Kill a few more people, like Firman see this

To never have known me would be their last wish

It's been a couple months since the 'All I ask of you' so

You can call me Phantom with the punjab lasso

Get it, Raoul-y, I'd probably kill with more than a hit

And damn sure do a lot more than Christine did

Yeah can't forget about me fop

Everywhere I go, I have my own fans and music

Oh, every time I close my eyes

I see my lover next to me

A different weapon every time, all right

I swear, Christine better prepare

For when I'm a Raoul Killer

Oh, Oh Ooh, oh, For when I'm a Raoul Killer

Oh, Oh Ooh, oh, For when I'm a Raoul Killer

I'll be playing kill em all with the management

Dunking him in his potty seat

Then I'll compliment him on his garbage etiquette

Toss a couple ballet rats in the air just for the heck of it

But keep the toad in her doggies cage, to torment her separate

And yeah I'll be in a whole new cool league

And Everything I get I'll share with Christine

We'll probably take everything and just split it up

So the one that I love can have a couple bucks

And I guess I'll start eaten again, as I don't want Christine Starvin'

Sleeping Together soundly

I know we all have a Raoul killen' dream

Go in your pocket pull out your music

And put it in the air and sing (my angel)

I wanna be a Raoul Killer so freakin bad

Have Christine be mine alone

Uh, I wanna be one the cover of most wanted magazine

Under the opera holding hands with Christine

Oh, every time I close my eyes

I see my lover next to me

A different weapon every time, all right

I swear, Christine better prepare

For when I'm a Raoul Killer

Oh, Ooh, ooh, oh,

For when I'm a Raoul Killer

Oh, Ooh, ooh, oh,

For when I'm a Raoul Killer

All the fops better beware


	4. Behind the mask he wears (Christine)

Thanks to a reviewer

Seems like just yesterday  
You were that part of me  
You made me sing so well  
You used to make me strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Yet now Raoul's here and it all went wrong  
I miss you so  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

i won't sing, never again  
I'm torn into pieces too  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
I broke up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind that mask you wear

To me you used to sing  
Songs wrote just for me  
How could I be so blind  
For once in my life  
Now I let that go from me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but I broke you up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

i won't sing, never again  
I'm torn into pieces too  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
I broke up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind that mask you wear

Raoul deceived me, not you  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing me it kills you now  
No, I won't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
No, More!...

i won't sing, never again  
I'm torn into pieces too  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
I broke up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind that mask you wear

i won't sing, never again  
I'm torn into pieces too  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
I broke up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind that mask you wear


End file.
